Wolfe Among the Sheep
by TheDaughterOfAresGodOfWar
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she swore to herself she wouldn't date anyone. Then she met everyone's favorite blue-eyed werewolf, who manege's to drag her into the world of wolves and hunters. By accented, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I really want it turn out good. It's just when ever I start writing a story I would read it over and not like what I wrote, so why publish smoething people arn't going to like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it characters. Just my oc.  
-

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Paisley Wolfe ." The man standing next to me said in a deep toan off vocie that made me jump a little. "please make her feel welcome here at Beacon Hills High." I felt bad that I couldn't remember the man's name, but I'll eventually learn it.  
As I quickley walked to the seat the teacher pointed to, I could hear the door close, signaling that the man had prompty left, and I could feel the eyes that were following me. I almost turned to this one boy who stared at me when I sat down, to tell him to 'take a picture, it will last longer' but I bit my toung. I didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day. I didn't feel like going home to my mom, telling me she got a call from the school, saying that I was misbehaving. Whatever that word means. (Okay that was a joke.)  
I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, in an attempt to try and listen to what it was that the teaher was saying. I dont even remember what class this is, really. I'm starting to think that maybe thats a bad thing.  
When her back was turned I looked to the boy sitting next to me. And man, let me tell you, there was nothing about the view to complain about.  
He had dirty blonde curly hair that looked as soft as silk. A jaw line that would put a young Rob Lowe to shame. He had defined cheek bones, but not to defined that when you lean in to kiss him that you stabe yourself on them. Speaking of kissing him... And when he turned his head to look at me, I almost died when his deep baby blue eyes met my plain old green ones. I was kind of embarassed that he caught me starring at him.  
"Hi." I said and immediately after saying it wanted to slap myself. God, I'm such an idiot. "Hey." he said still looking at me.  
"Ummmmm... this is going to sound really stupid, but, what class is"? I pulled in my lower lip to bite at it, not sure if he was going to take me seriously or if he just thought I was that dumb.

After about five seconds he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, to hide the chuckle, out of respect. He moved his hand he gave me the most breath taking smile I had ever seen. Two beautiful rows of pearly white teeth made themselves known to me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"This is English, and don't feel bad. I don't think haft the people in this class even know their in school." he said to me, making me me smile at him even brighter.  
"I'm Paisley." I said extending my hand to him, hopeing he would take it, so I didn't look like a complete idiot.  
"I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He said taking my hand and giving it a gentle shake before removing it.  
"It's nice to meet you Isaac, Isaac Lahey." I didn't know why but I felt giddy.  
" So your new here to Beacon Hills? How do you like it so far"? He asked me before looking back down at the paper he had on his desk. For some reason my brain to mouth filter shut down and I couln't stop the words coming from my mouth before it was to late.  
" Well, I think I can get used to the view." He just looked at me with a smirk on his face. It's like he he knew what was going throught my mind. Like he can hear my heart beating a million times a minute when ever I look at him.  
" Oh really, and whats the veiw like from were your sitting right now"? he asked leaning in closer to me  
" Pretty amazing." said without thinking. I mean whats a little harmless flirting going to do. He seemed like a really sweet guy.  
" Well it's probley not as good a mine." I couldn't help but giggle. I guess I hadn't realized how long I'v been starring at him ccause eventually the bell rang signaling the end of the class.  
" It was nice talking to to you Isaac." I said getting ready to leave the class room and head to my locker, when I felt i a pressure on my wrist.  
I turned to see Isaac was holding me in place. His grip wasn't hard and it didn't hurt. If anything it was a confretable feeling. I looked at him and couldn't help but smiling yet again.  
This boy is going to be the death of me. But that didn't have to be a bad thing.  
" I know we just met and everything, but theres a lacrosse game tonight. I'm on the team, and well I wouldn't mind having my own personal cheerleader." Handsome, funny, and he plays a sport. He just keeps getting better and better.  
" ummm... Let me call my mom and ask her. I would love to watch you play." I said taking out my phone with the sole intent on calling my mother as soon as I get to my locker.  
A cute boy asked me to cheer him on while he played a sport. She had to say yes. You see my mom is one of those wired moms that cant wait till their daughters get boyfriends so she can finally have someone to talk to about dad behinde his back.  
All my other relationships all went to hell when the guy relised I wouldn't be as easiy as they thought I would be. Thats why when we moved here, I had completely sworn off boys. I made a promise to myself on the car ride here. And you see how well thats turning out, right?  
" Thats awesome, I hope to see you there. The game starts at seven." After telling me where and when the game was going to be he bent down and kissed my cheek before moving around me and leaving me were I stood.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
" So can I go"? I asked my mom trying not to make it sound like a big deal.  
" Yes." was all she said. She said in a way, that to anyone else who didn't know her, would think she was annoyed, but I knew that on the other side of the invisable line that divided us, she was smiling a mile wide.  
" So this boy who asked you out, is he cute"?, "Okay first of all, he didn't ask me out. He asked me to cheer for him." I said, hopeing my voice didn't give away how dissapointed I was. But it did.  
" So you don't think a boy asking you to come cheer for him, while he's playing a violent sport. That people get hurt playing all the time, isn't code for ' Oh my God, Paisley I want to date you, and I'm hopeing that when you see me out on the feild, you'll be so impressed that you'll say yes when I ask"? I didn't know what shocked me more, the fact that my mom thought Isaac was trying to impress me, or the fact that my mother fit that whole sentence in a twenty second monologe.  
"Yep." I said trying not to sound fazed.  
" Well have fun cheering on the boy who doesn't want to ask you out." she said while trying to hold back a chuckle. How did I know she was trying not to chuckle? She failed. Misrably.  
" I will. And, by the way Mom, He's gou

Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I really want it turn out good. It's just when ever I start writing a story I would read it over and not like what I wrote, so why publish smoething people arn't going to like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it characters. Just my oc.  
-

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Paisley Wolfe ." The man standing next to me said in a deep toan off vocie that made me jump a little. "please make her feel welcome here at Beacon Hills High." I felt bad that I couldn't remember the man's name, but I'll eventually learn it.  
As I quickley walked to the seat the teacher pointed to, I could hear the door close, signaling that the man had prompty left, and I could feel the eyes that were following me. I almost turned to this one boy who stared at me when I sat down, to tell him to 'take a picture, it will last longer' but I bit my toung. I didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day. I didn't feel like going home to my mom, telling me she got a call from the school, saying that I was misbehaving. Whatever that word means. (Okay that was a joke.)  
I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, in an attempt to try and listen to what it was that the teaher was saying. I dont even remember what class this is, really. I'm starting to think that maybe thats a bad thing.  
When her back was turned I looked to the boy sitting next to me. And man, let me tell you, there was nothing about the view to complain about.  
He had dirty blonde curly hair that looked as soft as silk. A jaw line that would put a young Rob Lowe to shame. He had defined cheek bones, but not to defined that when you lean in to kiss him that you stabe yourself on them. Speaking of kissing him... And when he turned his head to look at me, I almost died when his deep baby blue eyes met my plain old green ones. I was kind of embarassed that he caught me starring at him.  
"Hi." I said and immediately after saying it wanted to slap myself. God, I'm such an idiot. "Hey." he said still looking at me.  
"Ummmmm... this is going to sound really stupid, but, what class is"? I pulled in my lower lip to bite at it, not sure if he was going to take me seriously or if he just thought I was that dumb.

After about five seconds he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, to hide the chuckle, out of respect. He moved his hand he gave me the most breath taking smile I had ever seen. Two beautiful rows of pearly white teeth made themselves known to me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"This is English, and don't feel bad. I don't think haft the people in this class even know their in school." he said to me, making me me smile at him even brighter.  
"I'm Paisley." I said extending my hand to him, hopeing he would take it, so I didn't look like a complete idiot.  
"I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He said taking my hand and giving it a gentle shake before removing it.  
"It's nice to meet you Isaac, Isaac Lahey." I didn't know why but I felt giddy.  
" So your new here to Beacon Hills? How do you like it so far"? He asked me before looking back down at the paper he had on his desk. For some reason my brain to mouth filter shut down and I couln't stop the words coming from my mouth before it was to late.  
" Well, I think I can get used to the view." He just looked at me with a smirk on his face. It's like he he knew what was going throught my mind. Like he can hear my heart beating a million times a minute when ever I look at him.  
" Oh really, and whats the veiw like from were your sitting right now"? he asked leaning in closer to me  
" Pretty amazing." said without thinking. I mean whats a little harmless flirting going to do. He seemed like a really sweet guy.  
" Well it's probley not as good a mine." I couldn't help but giggle. I guess I hadn't realized how long I'v been starring at him ccause eventually the bell rang signaling the end of the class.  
" It was nice talking to to you Isaac." I said getting ready to leave the class room and head to my locker, when I felt i a pressure on my wrist.  
I turned to see Isaac was holding me in place. His grip wasn't hard and it didn't hurt. If anything it was a confretable feeling. I looked at him and couldn't help but smiling yet again.  
This boy is going to be the death of me. But that didn't have to be a bad thing.  
" I know we just met and everything, but theres a lacrosse game tonight. I'm on the team, and well I wouldn't mind having my own personal cheerleader." Handsome, funny, and he plays a sport. He just keeps getting better and better.  
" ummm... Let me call my mom and ask her. I would love to watch you play." I said taking out my phone with the sole intent on calling my mother as soon as I get to my locker.  
A cute boy asked me to cheer him on while he played a sport. She had to say yes. You see my mom is one of those wired moms that cant wait till their daughters get boyfriends so she can finally have someone to talk to about dad behinde his back.  
All my other relationships all went to hell when the guy relised I wouldn't be as easiy as they thought I would be. Thats why when we moved here, I had completely sworn off boys. I made a promise to myself on the car ride here. And you see how well thats turning out, right?  
" Thats awesome, I hope to see you there. The game starts at seven." After telling me where and when the game was going to be he bent down and kissed my cheek before moving around me and leaving me were I stood.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
" So can I go"? I asked my mom trying not to make it sound like a big deal.  
" Yes." was all she said. She said in a way, that to anyone else who didn't know her, would think she was annoyed, but I knew that on the other side of the invisable line that divided us, she was smiling a mile wide.  
" So this boy who asked you out, is he cute"?, "Okay first of all, he didn't ask me out. He asked me to cheer for him." I said, hopeing my voice didn't give away how dissapointed I was. But it did.  
" So you don't think a boy asking you to come cheer for him, while he's playing a violent sport. That people get hurt playing all the time, isn't code for ' Oh my God, Paisley I want to date you, and I'm hopeing that when you see me out on the feild, you'll be so impressed that you'll say yes when I ask"? I didn't know what shocked me more, the fact that my mom thought Isaac was trying to impress me, or the fact that my mother fit that whole sentence in a twenty second monologe.  
"Yep." I said trying not to sound fazed.  
" Well have fun cheering on the boy who doesn't want to ask you out." she said while trying to hold back a chuckle. How did I know she was trying not to chuckle? She failed. Misrably.  
" I will. And, by the way Mom, He's gourgous." I said before hanging up.  
I had a game to get ready to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Thank you some much. I'll trying and get the next chapter out soon


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, I know I knod of screwed up chapter one, but I promise this one will be better.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf, only my oc.

Okay, so it turns out I only have one class with my new favorite blue-eyed Greek God.  
To much? I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking to deep into this thing. I mean, I'm not that special to look at, although my mom says I look like Jennifer Lawrence(Thanks jessicabuffi), I'v never even seen the 'Hunger Games', even though I just resently bought it.  
So a guy, who happens to be extremly hot asked me, out of every other girl in the school, to come see him play lacrosse. Is it really that big of a deal?  
Okay who am I kinding? Of course this is a big deal. Whats even worse is now I'm talking to myself in head.  
And I sound weird.  
Okay, pull yourself together Paisley. I mean is not like I'v never been on a date before. Not that I think this is a date. I mean, I wont even get to talk to him until the game is over. All I need to do is sit there and scream his name at the top of my lungs.  
Just walk to the bleachers and sit down. See your almost there. Just keep walking. Don't stop until you sit down. Okay now I'm staring to creep myself out.  
Oh, look. I made it. Now all I have to do is sit and wait for the game to start. Which should be soon, because Isaac said it started at seven, and here it was seven-o-five(you get that right). I looked behinde me to see if I could recinize some of the people here.  
I saw a girl named Erica, who was gym class, along with Allison, who is also in my gym class. I saw Boyd, who I have chemirty with. And no not that type of chemistry. The class. Get your minds out of the gutter people.  
I was distracted by my thoguhts, I didn't even notice, when this boy with shaggy brown hair that ended at his jaw-line, olive colorled skin, and brown eye sat next to me.  
"Hi, I'm Josh." He said sticking out his hand. And not one to be rude I took it.  
"I'm Paisley." I said letting go of his hand and turning back to the field to see the players were just arriveing. I had talkied to Erica earlier. She said she was real good friends with Isaac. And when I told her I was going to the game, she mentioned that his jersye number is four-teen.  
"So, why is a pretty girl like you sitting alone at a lacross game"? I don't know why, but I think he said it in a flirting tone. "I'm here to support one of my frineds. He's on the team." I said to him with a smile on my face.  
God, even thinking about Isaac made me smile. I guess it's a given. I looked up what his name ment, and google said i ment laughter. And were there is laughter, there is happieness, and when your happy you smile.  
"Which one"? I didn't want to be rude. The questions were starting to annouy me. But I awnsered any way.  
"Isaac Lahey." His name came out a little bit to dreamy for my liking but it was to late to take it back. Whats done is done.  
"Ahhhh, okay." And that when I saw him. Isaac was behind everyone else, but thats okay. When he looked my way, I franticly waved my hands at him, like a crack addict in new york city trying to hale a cab.  
I could see him laughing softly to himself, and then, witha wave he smiled at me, and then turned to take a posstion on the field. You couldn't wash the smile from my face with a sponge made of razor sharp knives.  
After getting Isaacs attention and waving like a maniac, I noticed Josh starring at me. We ended up in a nice conversation eventually and I almost got over the creepy feeling I got from him.  
We just went back and forth through out the game and then I relised he was flirting with me. When I relised this, things became quiet and I cheered Isaac on under my breath.  
Josh kept flirting with me and even whent as far a to put his hand on my knee.  
I didn't really like it. I mean what if Isaac saw me and thoguht I didn't like him. Oh my God what if he never wants to talk to me again.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts I just started to relise something was going on, on the field.  
I didn't know what was happening, but I saw Isaac running twords the school. I didn't even tell Josh goodbye, I just ran after him.

Issac's POV  
I couldn't stop thinking about Paisley. The way her fingers ran through her beautiful blonde hair in english. Her bright green eyes, that shinded when they met my blue.  
The way her heart picked up in her chest when I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. She was easy to talk to and nice to stare at. I almost kissed her when she said she was going to come see me play.  
It's all I thought all day. When Erica said she met her in gym, and that she couldn't wait to go to the game, my heart alomst burst with joy.  
I remember this morning when she walked into the class room, she smelt like coconuts and vinilla. My inner wolf went nuts when she sat down next to me.  
I almost didn't believe I had the guts to flirt with her. I almost didn't believe she would flirt back.  
And now here I am have dressed thinking about a girl I just met, when I should be putting my gear on.  
Because of this, I was like the last person on the field. When I looked up I saw Paisley. When she saw my she began waving her hands like a lunatic.  
I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my mouth. I looked at her and with my own, not so frantic wave smiled at her. And that when I heared it. Her heart pic up and her wisper of cheers under her breath. Every now and then I would look up to see her talking to this guy named Josh. I could hear him flirting with her.  
And to say I got mad was an understatement. And then what really did it for me was when he placed his hand on her knee. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I could hear Scott, Jackson and Stiles trying to tell me to calm down, but I couldn't. How could I when I know that another man it touching her.  
So I did the only thing I could do to ensure everyones safty. I ran. I made to the locker room, removing the layers of shirt that covered my torso. I turned on the cold water and stood there.  
I didn't even hear someone behind me, until I heared my name being called.  
"Isaac"? Oh God it's Paisley. I can't let her see me like this.  
"You shouldn't be hear." I said with a growl. I couldn't hold it in.  
"I was worried about. Are you okay"?, "I'm fine now go." I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it did.  
"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me whats wrong with you." She said in a demanding voice, but in a soft tone.  
Then I relised. I can't drag her into this. It wasn't fair. She could do so much better for herself than a werewolf with daddy issiues.  
I had to keep her away from me, and if the only way to do that is to be mean, than I'm about to act like a real bitch, pun so not intended at the momment.  
"You wan't to know what my problem is Paisley? well look in the mirror. I know I'v only known you for one day, but your already starting to get on my nerves. So go back to your little boy-toy, Josh and leave me the hell alone." I said in the harshed way possible. It hurt lying to her. But if she got hurt becasue of this new alpha pack in town, I would never be able to forgive myslef.  
" I don't believe you. I think your lying to me Isaac. Just tell me what is and what I can do to help you."  
"Do you want me to stop talking to Josh? I will if you do. He gives me the creeps anyway."  
She didn't understand.  
"When he was touching me, all I could think of is what you would do if saw me. I thought that if you saw me then you would hate me." She sounded like she was close to tears.  
"When you ran away from the game, I thought there was something wrong with you and I got worried." I could smell the salt in the tears that I didn't have to look to know they were roleing down her face.  
"Please, Isaac, look at me. Please, just turn around and look at me." I found myself at the will of her words.  
When I turned around I saw her face, I stared to kick myself mentaly.  
"How is it that even when your crying, your still the most beautiful girl I'v ever seen"? I didn't mean for the questin to come from my mouth but I couldn't help it.  
Her dark green eyes were rimed with red, and tears still trailed their way down he face, but the momment I saw a smile make its way to her face, I took long strides to stand in front of her.  
I grabbed her face and brought my lips crashing down on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck bring me closer to her and I hooked my arms around her small waste.  
The kiss was long and passion filled. Our tougns explored each others mouths as my hands found their way up her shirt. I rubbed the soft skin with my hands and Paisley trailed hers down my torsoe.  
I pulled away for air knowing what I had to do.  
"Paisley"?, I said, knowing my voice was breaking as salt filled tears ran there way down my face.  
"Yeah." She looked at me and ran her hands up and down my face. I grabbed them and pulled them down to our sides. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles and brought them up to my lips to kiss them.  
" You have to promise me something." I said, my voice bearly above a whisper.  
"Anything." she said looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"You need to stay away from me.", "But, Isa-."  
"Paisley, please. I'm doing this for you. Stay away." I rested my forhead aginst her's  
I couldn't stand the look on her face when I pulled back. I leaned down and kissed her one more time before walking around her, after turning off the water and grabbed my shirt from my bag by the bench.  
Before I left the locker room completely, I could hear the heart breaking sob escape from her. I did this for her.  
I f she knew what I was she would hate me. If she knew about my past she would think I was weak. I was going to lose her either way. Weather by heart break, or death.  
At least this way a family wount have to burry their daughter. At least this way a mother wount have to burry her baby.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx  
I hope this chapter was better. Thans for reading.


End file.
